Frankensteins Tea Time
by Pandora-Twists
Summary: In the Labs, where else? As Frankenstein was running himself ragged taking care of everyone, the household decides to give back some and heap fluff upon our dear little scientist.


Frankenstein took off his glasses and tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. He would hate to admit it, but he was exhausted. Physically and mentally. It was the 3rd week in a row since he had been cooped up in a corner of his lab, studying the shards of the blood stone he had managed to acquire from the werewolf island. He had to find a cure for his Masters continually draining health. But to no avail.

'Damnit _why_ can't he do it? If he can't who can?!' He crunched the papers in his hand in frustration, and could feel the onset of a headache which said something for someone as sturdy as Frankenstein. The darkspear was getting restless too, eagerly eating up his anger and helplessness. Absorbing Ignes on top of a warrior werewolf wasn't the best decision of his life, though it had seemed to be at that time. A little sheepish and a bit woozy he got back to staring in the microscope at the little red stones.

And he stared. And stared. The crunched up papers were still in his hand. He knew he should throw them away, but why bother? And at this point Frankenstein knew that he should really stop working and get some rest, but Master was running out of time. He couldn't. He had to find a cure!

A loud creak, and Frankenstein finally came out of his stupor when he noticed the movements in the lab.

Tao and Takeo were carrying cozy furniture in the middle of his lab.

Seira was right behind them with various food items. For some reason she had forgone sticking to human behavior with the entire meal hovering all around her like some kind of a food fairy. Pastries, sandwiches, bowls of ramen and freshly cut fruit forming a circle in mid air. The image made Frankenstein chuckle a little.

M21 was messing with the cookie machine, whereas Regis had an old style mop in his hand which he was rigorously swiping left and right on the lab floor. Where did he even get this kind of a mop? Borrowed from the school janitor maybe? Frankenstein idly wondered.

If Frankenstein was in his right mind, he would have asked the lot what were they doing to his precious lab, but at the moment his brain was oddly content with lounging about his revolving chair, and watching the children act like well oiled machines making a living room out of his lab.

In the middle of the chaos, his Master was elegantly strolling across the lab. _Master is so refined_ , his brain echoed and a fond smile crept over his face. _Master is the definition of beauty, grace and kindness and all the good in this world and beyond._ Whilst he was busy singing praises of his Master, Rai had reached the tea machine. _Ah, Master wants tea, I should at once_ …and then without warning Rai went about making tea from scratch, _on his own_.

!

Frankenstein abruptly sat up in his chair.

"M…Master! What are you doing?"

"I am making tea for you, Frankenstein"

Frankenstein was dumfounded to say the least. He knew he had to be dreaming, but this wasn't the sort of dream he wanted to have. Serving Master was his responsibility, not the other way round!

"Master!" Frankenstein cried, he couldn't bear as Rai clumsily emptied an entire bottle of sugar into the pot, and stared fascinated at the water level coming up.

"Let me, please!" The Servant got up stumbling over his own feet, and rushed forward to rescue his poor Master, only to be intercepted by a monstrous animalistic aura that deliberately halted his steps.

 _Muzuka!_ His mind whispered, and Frankenstein was ready to punt the bastard for daring to stop him when he noticed the shorter and darker grey hair. Oh, its just M21… M21 who had both his hands on his shoulder and was forcefully, but gently pushing him back onto his seat, his glare locked straight with the scientist as if daring him to shrug him off.

Frankenstein shuddered.

He was in a nightmare.

Everyone was acting out of character. His Master was being _tortured_ , and one of his _own_ kid was stopping him from going to his rescue. The remaining kids were ruining his beautiful lab. He sniffed in despair, eyes following his poor Master's every move, his Master who somehow had managed to make the tea, and was now in process of pouring it to the cups that Seira had carefully decorated on the round table Tao, and Takeo had set.

Before Frankenstein can jump up again to his Masters side, Regis had thankfully joined in to help his Master's clumsy..uhm _elegant_ attempts at tea serving.

Frankenstein relaxed a little and then stiffened when he noticed that Tao and Takeo had come upon him in the meanwhile, their hands ready to grab him. _What are you doing?_ His query remained unspoken as he felt his shoulder relax. M21 whose hands were still on his shoulders had begin to gently massage him. Tao went round him and started massaging his back. And an expert he was, Frankenstein felt his whole body relax, as Tao and M21 massaged his arms, hands and feet, and Takeo the head.

Takeo even combed his fuzzy-due-the-experiment hair, and happen to get ahead of himself enough to, as Frankenstein would only find out the next morning upon gazing upon himself in the mirror, style his hair into a professional looking half up half down braids.

This was _heavenly_. Frankenstein was almost doozy by the time the three security guards were done with him. Then they cleared out of his way to let him finally see what became of his lab and his Master.

 _Beautiful_ , Frankenstein couldn't help but admire the work they had done.

There was no chaos now. His lab was squeaky clean, and shinning. Kids were standing in a circle around the lone delicate table containing an assortment of relaxing and refreshing edibles they had step up. There were two chairs tastefully staked against it, and a giant umbrella in the middle to top off the beach effect.

Frankenstein dragged his gaze up from the edibles to look at the line of his sight, his breath was caught in his chest.

His Master was sitting relaxed on one chair, an elegant leg upon leg, and a graceful arm extended to invite Frankenstein to the table.

"Tea Frankenstein?" He smiled gently. Frankenstein could swear he could feel a slight smug in that smile, which dazed him.

As Frankenstein made his way to the table, he felt a pleasant tightness in his chest. The refreshing smell of the tea and other assortment was in the air, his lab all tided up, his body massaged to relaxation, his kids had made food him, his Master had made tea for him, and he couldn't have asked for more. He sat down opposite his Master, surrounded by his kids, and Frankenstein could swear that this was the happiest, and the most fulfilling moment of his long life.

This single moment cocooned in the love of his family, and his Master was worth more than the hundreds of years he had spent alone longing for knowledge, then meaning of life, and then in desperate search for his Master. Frankenstein's eyes blurred for a moment as he spent the evening with his family. He still had things to do, but he would not stop his family from taking care of him if they want.

That night, Frankenstein slept like, what Tao could only describe as 'a baby' when he wasn't in the hearing range. Come morning, everyone wisely choose to not bring up their assault on Frankenstein's lab, and on the man himself. But they knew they wont be punished as given by Frankenstein's jovial mood.

Or so they thought.

"Boss! It was my idea. Please don't forget to give me bonus for the quarter!" Tao exclaimed excitedly as he poured into his office unable to stop himself from taking the credit.

 _Smirk_.

Seira, Regis and Shinwoo group spent the evening in detention, and the three security guards in unpaid overtime, whilst Frankenstein enjoyed that evening drinking tea with his Master at the refreshment table which he had decided to make a permanent part of the lab.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** If there was ever any doubt that Frankenstein is evil, let this fic clear it, poor _poor_ kids. This fiction was written in response to a post for wanting more fluff in Noblesse.


End file.
